


Power Rangers-Voltron Style

by prforever



Category: Power Rangers, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prforever/pseuds/prforever
Summary: This is Power Rangers in the Voltron way





	1. The Recall

"Witch Haggar," said Lotor, "if you have noticed, we are not making many points on the scoreboard!"  
"Yes, I have noticed," said Haggar.  
"Well, if that is true," said Lotor, "then don't you think that the universe would have been ours by now?"  
"Yes," said Haggar, "you make a good point."  
"Well," said Lotor, "don't you think that we should do something?"  
"We should," said Haggar, "but I don't know what's the answer!"  
"I have the perfect solution," said Sendak.  
"Yes?" asked Lotor, "what is it?"  
"Maybe we should focus on one planet at a time, such as the planet Earth!" said Sendak.  
"Yes, but one Robeast will not be enough," said Haggar.  
"Yeah," said Sendak, "what if we have a bunch of Robeasts?"  
"You mean like an army?" asked Lotor.  
"Exactly!" said Sendak.  
"We can make them as small as they are, and I can make them giant when I wish!" said Haggar, "in fact, we can start doing the same thing with the next Robeasts!"  
"Yeah?" asked Lotor, "and what is that?"  
"We can start them as small, and then, I can make them giant at any time!" said Haggar.  
"I'm going to love this!" said Lotor, "let's send them down to Earth right away!"  
"I'll do that!" said Haggar, "what should we call them?"  
"How about the Zoids?" asked Sendak.  
"That sounds good to me," said Lotor, "send them down!"  
"I'll do that!" said Haggar.  
Haggar sent many Zoids down to Rockford City. They began harassing the citizens of the city. Some citizens took cover in their homes and called the police. The police came, but when they found out what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated. The SWAT team and the military did the same. They sounded the civil defense alarm, and the national guard did not allow any civilians on the streets of Rockford City for their safety. If they did go on the streets, they would be arrested. Lotor was elated.   
"They're surrendering!" said Lotor, "now, we just have to conquer the other cities, and the Earth will be ours!"  
Lotor began to laugh easily. What they did not realize is that Coran was spying on them. Coran heard enough. Coran left, but he wasn't undetected. Sendak heard his footsteps.  
"Lotor," said Sendak, "I swear that someone was spying on us!"  
"I wouldn't worry about that," said Lotor, "soon, the universe will be ours, and no one will stop us!"  
Coran went back to the Castle of Lions to tell Princess Allura the news.  
"Princess Allura!" said Coran.  
"Yes?" asked Princess Allura, "what is it?"  
"Lotor wants to conquer the planet Earth!" said Coran.  
"Really?" asked Princess Allura, "and how did you find this out?"  
"I was spying on them," said Coran.  
"Coran," said Princess Allura, "I don't want to lose you. Don't do that again. You could lose your life! Anyway, let's alert the others!"  
"Yes, Princess," said Coran.  
The other four Voltron members were eating at the time when Princess Allura called them, and then Princess Allura called Hunk on his communicator.  
"Yes, Princess?" asked Hunk.  
"I need you and the others to come to the Castle of Lions," said Princess Allura, "we have trouble!"  
"We'll be there, Princess!" said Hunk.  
Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk came to the Castle of Lions as quickly as they could.   
"What's going on, Princess?" asked Hunk.  
"The Galra Empire has sent a bunch of foot soldiers to Earth, and they want to conquer Earth," said Princess Allura.  
"How do we fight them?" asked Pidge, "I mean, we aren't equipped to fight them!"  
"With these!" said Princess Allura.  
"What are they?" asked Hunk.  
They were two-piece devices. One device was a device that resembled a Lion Key, but the other part was a keyhole.   
"If you put these two devices together, you will become Voltron Paladins. You will harness the power of your lions," said Princess Allura, "and when you first became Voltron members, you were trained in hand-to-hand combat. Since you have both, you should be fine. You all have your weapons with your powers. Shiro, you have the sword. Lance, you have the rifle. Pidge, you have the throwing stars. Hunk, you have the cannon. And I have the bow and arrow."  
Princess Allura put the devices together and became the blue Voltron paladin. The suits were not spandex. They resembled suits of rubber and kevlar. The others were in awe of Princess Allura's suit.  
"Let's give it a try!" said Hunk.  
They also transformed, and they were pleased with their suits.   
"Amazing!" said Shiro.  
Then they powered down.  
"That was amazing!" said Lance.  
"So, are you five ready to try out your powers?" asked Coran.  
"We sure are!" said Princess Allura, "why?"  
"There are a bunch of Zoids in the city of Rockford," said Coran, "they could use your help!"  
"Alright, guys," said Shiro, "let's go!"  
They became Voltron paladins and went to fight the Zoids. At first, they were having a miserable time fighting the Zoids. But then, Pidge noticed two Zoids collide and disintegrate, so he decided to experiment by combining two Zoids together, and as a result, they disintegrated.   
"Hey, everyone!" said Pidge, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!"  
At first, they had trouble understanding Pidge's message, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Zoids became easier, but they weren't able to defeat all of the Zoids, because Lotor took the rest of the Zoids back to the Galra Empire.   
"Yeah!" said Lance, "get out of here!"  
The five paladins returned back to the Castle of Lions.  
"What happened down there?" asked Lotor, "I thought that we were winning!"  
"This is just a temperary loss," said Haggar, "we will beat them later!"  
"Good job, everyone!" said Coran, "so, the suits do work! That is great! The Galra Empire will not defeat you. The Earth owes you a favor. Keep protecting them. They need your help."  
The five went their way.  
They became Voltron paladins and went to the city of Rockford.


	2. Turtle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar sends a robeast that causes some people to be injured.

"I have a Robeast in mind," said Haggar.  
"Great!" said Lotor, "what is it?"  
"It's a turtle," said Haggar, "it shoots artillery at the public. The public will be killed by this Robeast! It will cause lots of damage! I call it Turtlecon! I hope that you like it!"  
"Good!" said Lotor, "send it down!"  
"Right away!" said Haggar.  
Haggar sent Turtlecon to Rockford City. Right away, Turtlecon was firing vulcan at the public. Some of them got hurt, and there were ambulances everywhere. Some of them panicked and called the police. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they retreated quickly. The military got called in, and they returned fire at Turtlecon, but Turtlecon overwhelmed them also. They decided to retreat. The city of Rockford decided to sound their emergency alarm which allowed no citizen to be on the streets. Any citizen who was on the streets of Rockford would be arrested. The alarm sounded in the Castle of Lion and the five paladins surrounded the viewing screen.  
"What's going on?" asked Pidge.  
They saw Turtlecon in action.  
"This needs to be stopped!" said Hunk.  
"Yes," said Shiro, "let's go, Voltron Force!"  
"Paladin armor!" said the five paladins as they became paladin warriors.  
They arrived on the scene. Right away, Turtlecon noticed them and began firing vulcan at them. They began to tumble. The clenched to the ground.  
"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Princess Allura.  
"Yeah!" said Hunk, "we need a plan!"  
Soon, Turtlecon lowered his head into his shell, and Lance had an idea.  
"I have an idea," said Lance.  
"Lance," said Princess Allura, "don't do anything too rash!"  
"I won't!" said Lance, "cover me!"  
"Right!" said Hunk.  
Hunk repeatedly fired his cannon at Turtlecon while receiving blasts from Turtlecon at the same time. Hunk was trying to keep Turtlecon busy while Lance was executing his plan.   
"Come on, Lance!" said Hunk.  
Lance went around and behind Turtlecon, leaped in the air, placed his fists in Turtlecon's shell opening, let out a flame of fire, and landed on the side of his teammates. Smoke came from Turtlecon's shell opening, and Princess Allura began to laugh.  
"Lance," said Princess Allura, "what did you do?"  
"Trust me," said Lance, "I did enough!"  
"Alright, team," said Shiro, "let's focus! We need to put this guy down before he has a chance to revive himself! Everyone, put your hands together!"  
The paladin warriors all put their hands together.  
"Ready, fire!" said Shiro.  
The blast left Turtlecon unconcious. Haggar noticed the situation and used her magic to make Turtlecon grow.  
"Alright, team!" said Shiro, "we need the lions!"  
The lions came to the paladin warriors, and they hopped inside of them.  
"Ready to form Voltron!" said Shiro, "activate interlock! Dynatherms connected! Infracells up! Megathursters are go! Let's go, Voltron force!"  
"Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" said Shiro.  
Voltron was ready to fight. Turtlecon shot vulcan at Voltron, and Voltron blocked it with its shield. Then, Turtlecon hid his head in his shell once more.  
"Missiles!" said Shiro.  
Voltron's missiles launched and went into the top of Turtlecon's shell. Again, smoke came from Turtlecon's shell opening, and he slowly rose his head. Turtlecon became weak.  
"Form blazing sword!" said Shiro.  
They formed the blazing sword with Voltron's hands.  
Then they sent the blazing sword crashing through Turtlecon. Turtlecon was no more. They celebrated, returned the lions, and returned to the Castle of Lions.  
"Well," said Haggar, "I thought that he would do a good job!"  
"All is not lost," said Lotor, "at least, we harmed a few of their citizens!"  
Most of the citizens of Rockford City recovered from their injuries; only a couple of them died.   
"Well done, Voltron Force," said Coran, "you've saved the city of Rockford once more. Good job."  
They all celebrated and went their way.


End file.
